


serve you up some sugary sweet

by coeurdesoleil, poziomeczka



Series: Sweetheart AU [1]
Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, load of pish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurdesoleil/pseuds/coeurdesoleil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poziomeczka/pseuds/poziomeczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INTRODUCTION TO THE VERSE:<br/>so, basically coeurdesoleil and I have come up with this AU where Esca and Marcus grow up together.<br/>Papa Aquila is disgraced but alive and remotely well, and after Marcus and his mother come to live with him in Britain they all settle in Calleva. Esca on the other hand, is a bit like Cottia in the book verse, his family slaughtered when he was little more than a toddler, he's taken in by a rather eccentric couple of a who had pretty much gone native (( Quintus Lucianus Sura )) and a straight-talking super-hot Romanized Briton lady Caia Tuditana. My face-cast for it is Rufus Sewell and Christina Hendricks respectively. <br/>They meet for the first time when Esca's around 7 and Marcus is 10.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>beautiful art that bassino made for this verse:</p>
<p>http://oi53.tinypic.com/149xpp3.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	serve you up some sugary sweet

When he is carving the new table for Caia's kitchen in the back of his own garden, it is safe to say, that Marcus Flavius Aquila is indeed very red in the face. Same cannot be said about Esca, who, relaxed and leaning against the steps of Marcus parents' villa, is lazing in the waning, evening sun. He looks far too pleased with himself for Marcus's liking.

"I don't know what you find so funny" Marcus says, cutting away a thick chunk of wood. It's thick oak. He thinks that if he's going to rehabilitate himself with Caia, he might as well make her a sturdy one.  
"You should see your face" Esca says from his languid position at the steps, looking uncannily like an entertained emperor. He might as well be, Marcus thinks sulkily, because he definitely has no trouble with coaxing Marcus do his bidding no matter how opposed the said bidding is to Marcus's own interests or even personal health and well-being. He guesses that is exacty what emperors do. Pity not all of them are as comely. "You should see your face, Marcus" Esca adds, an impish grin splitting his face "You look like you're carving your own coffin".

Well. If nothing else, at least Marcus's impending demise, Marcus is quite certain that is it going to be performed via strangulation if the look on Quintus's face was anything to go by, proves to be the source of amusement for somebody.

"I might as well be" Marcus turns his head to glare at the younger boy, sullen "Have you seen your father's face?"  
If Esca notices his voice going a little high-pitched with panic, he refrains from saying anything.  
"Oh don't worry about dad" Esca loftily waves a dismissing hand and Marcus has to admit that he indeed looks quite commanding. Given a toga and a pet panther he'd make quite the Ceasar. "He'll come around. I bet he just thinks you're being incorrigibly Roman about all this".

"All this?" Marcus practically squakes, indignant. Oh. OH . He doesn't really need to see Esca's sly, dirty grin to know it's there. He blushes harder, feels his cheeks tingle with the heat of his shame. He glares at Esca a little more, fails quite phenomenally at staring him down.  
"Don't look at me like that!" Esca scoffs, a little defensive. "He just doesn't want his son being taken like a whore. Can you blame him?"  
Marcus nearly takes off his thumb through inattention and splutters furiously. He almost wishes he had something to choke on.

Crossing his legs casually, Esca takes a sip of his mead, acting for all the world as if he'd just told Marcus he thought it was getting a little overcast.

"Am I the whore then?" Marcus asks sullenly, his plump lips pursing into a pout despite Marcus's best efforts not to.

Esca stands up, lazily swirling the mead in his plain cup as he goes. Marcus watches him near, the thin summer tunic creasing and sliding over his chest. He can picture smooth skin shifting over firm, tight muscle and can map out the scattered moles and freckles having pressed them into his memory with kisses and lovebites. He feels his breath coming a little short and struggles to remember what they were discussing in the first place, as Esca approaches and moves to stand above him. The surface that Marcus has been working on thuds to the ground, abandoned.

He's built so differently from Marcus, none of the bulk and thick muscle the young Roman himself starts to show, visible on him. Placidus calls him a 'runt' everytime he gets the chance and Marcus guesses that next to him, so embarrassingly tall he almost matches the wild Barbarians, Esca must indeed look like one. He may be small, but he is of strong stature, perfectly proportioned, with sharp broad shoulders and a taunt belly, veined and muscled like a colt. Full of compact, focused strength that Marcus has too often been on the receiving end of to naively dismiss.

Esca drops on one knee beside him, smiling still, a hint of danger playing and the corner of his lips. It makes Marcus swallow audibly, his adam's apple bobbing, alight with anticipation and anxiety. And then Esca cups him roughly through his tunic, the one that Marcus has taken to wearing without the braccae, after the Roman fashion, earning himself a frantic surprised gasp. He grins at him, hungry and bare.

"Well, you're a bit of slag, if I'm to be honest" Esca whispers his voice a little strained, hot puffs of air making Marcus shiver. "But then so am I, so I guess that makes us even" .

Marcus is not going to cave, he is not going to. He's going to be a Centurion, he will command men in field and outside it. He will not be clay in some Briton's hands, he is putting his foot down. He is!

The yelp he gives out as Esca squeezes his rapidly hardening cock, is definitely anything but befitting a future Centurion. Esca rolls his tightening balls between his deft nimble fingers, mouthing at his neck, refreshing the day-old bruises and marks. He can feel Esca's faint smirk against his tender, purpled skin, can tell the smug stretch of his pink mouth, a tell-tale sign that he must have said some of it out loud.

"Want me to suck you?" he says, hot against his ear and Marcus tremours going through him helplessly, screws his eyes shut. A desperate attempt to shield himself from Esca's delighted debauchery. "Want me to serve the Centurion with my mouth?" he purrs, tonguing Marcus's earlobe lovingly, making the older boy shudder.  
They're so close, Marcus's mouth seeking him out, lips barely touching, almost chaste. Esca's clever hand finds him underneath his tunic. He gasps, both surprised and pleased, upon discovering that Marcus has foregone the niceties of subligaculum.

"Slut" Esca says and there is so much affection in the insult that Marcus cannot help but huff out a shaky laugh as he moves to capture Esca's pouty, smart little mouth with his own. With tenderness that threatens to undo Marcus right then and there, to make him bust against the hot steady press of Esca's palm, Esca brushes his fingers past Marcus's plump bottom lip.

"I love it, you know" he whispers, kissing Marcus at his leisure, worrying the reddened flesh with his teeth, biting down Marcus's jaw as he finally, finally begins stripping his in earnest. Marcus whines, deep and guttual in his throat, nearly topples onto the fruit of his labour when Esca flicks his wrist over the hot, pulsing flesh.

"Oh gods, Esca, Esca--"

"I love it" Esca repeats and there's something feral to him this time, like the glimpses of wilderness Marcus catches sometimes when they're together. "I love how you taste, how you feel. When you fuck my mouth".  
He gives Marcus's cock a slow languid stroke and just holds it, his fingers circling the base, squeezing lightly.

Esca kisses down Marcus's neck to the juncture of his shoulder as he shimmies between Marcus's parted legs, his smaller frame fitting perfectly between his tan thighs. They're in the middle of his parent's backgarden, for crying out loud. His parents are having visitors, by Pollux. Uncle is among them, no doubt tipsy on wise. He is bound to start looking for him, always so keen to know how Marcus is doing? Marcus's heart thuds in his chest, excitement and shame and panic lacing together, one inseparable from the other.

Esca is lapping greedily at the freckles that peek out of the cut of Marcus's tunic, whispering little endearments, pressing them into his skin.  
He kisses the middle of his clothed chest, right above his heart and eases himself onto the dirt, warmed and dried in the setting sun.

He smiles back at him, raw and earnest, looking up at him with sheer, unadulterated want. Marcus watches, transfixed, all his resolve utterly trampled already, as Esca licks his devilish lips, strokes teasingly down his torso. It clenches his heart, how much he loves Esca, how much he wants him.

And then everything is lost in the feeling of Esca's wet, hot, smart little mouth enveloping him.  
Marcus's hips surge up, harder as he buries himself deeper into Esca's mouth, has him humming happily. He suckles him eagerly, moaning a little, the curtains of his sandy lashes sweeping shadows over his hollowed cheeks and Marcus has to shove a fist into his mouth, to stop himself from crying out, biting down hard on his knuckles, his other hand tangled in those beloved locks.

He is past all thought, not even knowing when his head fell onto the soft August grass. He trashes and strains, utterly and completely in Esca's thrall. Dry sobs wrecking the depths of his chest as Esca anchors him, his loving strong hands hold him in place as he sinks further, takes Marcus's deeper into his welcoming throat, moves in sync with the fervent thrust of Marcus's hips, tongues the underside happily.  
He loves being so indisputably at Esca's mercy, and Esca loves it too, to have Marcus begging for it as Esca's head drops lower, taking more. His whole body arches, shakes and quivers like an overtaxed bow and he's coming with a stifled shout, Esca swallowing eagerly around him, drinking him soft.

He comes to his senses to see Esca above him, see him smile brilliantly down at him, beautifully wrecked with his mouth red, spit-slick and bruised like a peach. It is magnificent to be so utterly owned and loved, as he knows he is. Loved, that is. Deep down he knows Esca loves him, sees it glimmer in his eyes.

Sometimes he feels it might not be enough. Not enough for Esca to stay.

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath, smiling. Marcus strokes Esca's freckled cheek, cradles it gently in his big palm. His breath sticks somewhere between his throat and his lungs as Esca leans into the touch, nuzzling. Marcus feels his heart threaten to burst, hears its pained soulful pounding.  
"You worry too much" Esca breaks the silence, his voice raw, deliciously fucked out. Everything seems quiet. Lulled. The household sounds distant and eerie.

It is funny how true this is. Grinning, they look down between them at Esca's jutting cock.

He raises up from his knees, almost tripping over his braccae in his eagerness to slide them down, his cock curving against his belly, dark with his need, boyish and plump, its crown deep red, blushing just like the tips of Esca's ears when he's angry or aroused. Marcus moves himself up from his position on the ground up to his knees, stray blades of grass and earth clinging to the back of his thighs and he feels this is where he should be. He works his hand up to take Esca's heavy cock into a firm, tight grip, the one he knows Esca likes. He nudges down to mouth at his balls, to make Esca gasp and shake.

"Marcus, arh-" Esca pants, wide-mouthed, huffing out shattered little ah-ah-ahs. "You fucking tease".  
And trust Esca to call him names when he'd about to get his dick sucked.

Marcus used to think that the act itself was shameful, performed solely by slaves and whores. He almost knocked himself unconscious in his valiant protests the first time Esca offered, sunk to his knees in the early chill of a September morning, always so keen to be first in all manner of debauchery. He had no idea it could be like this, that it could bring such exquisite wonderful pleasure to both of them, no disgrace, and that it was just that simple. Nothing changed.

It has to be shameful however, Marcus thinks, to want this so badly, to enjoy giving it more than receiving it. It has to be. He's not even sure whether that thought doesn't thrill him even more. Esca's grips his shoulder, holds onto it for dear life with one hand. Cards through Marcus's hair, a little shaky with excitement and impatience as Marcus's hands come to rest at his refined hips, thumbs caressing the sensitive skin below the sharp wing of bones there.

"Oh" Esca breathes out softly, amazed, as Marcus ducks his head lower and takes him into his mouth, suckling hungrily on the flushed crown, has it twitch happily in response. "Oh, Marcus, Marcus"

He loves it, the taste of Esca, the feel of him, thick and full on his tongue, filling him. He loves how Esca's whole body shudders and shakes, how still he manages to sound so completely awed, how his whole smaller frame Esca curls around him.

Tangled in Marcus's hair, Esca's fingers tremble and he sobs dryly, a broken stolen sound when Marcus nuzzles and tongues at the slit, lapping at the clear liquid gathered there. He wraps his lips around the tip and sucks on it, gingerly letting himself be guided by Esca's moans and the gentle, as if not to offend, rocking of his pelvis. Encouraged, he takes Esca a little deeper, his lips sucking a little bolder as he opens himself more, revelling in the taste, the heat. Wishing it could go on forever. It gets him intoxicated, this. To feel how much Esca loves it, how it catches him off guard still, makes his sharp snarky mouth slack with pleasure.

There's a hoarse quiet groan as Esca's hips keep pushing insistently against his hands now and that is all the incentive Marcus needs. He traces a lazy circle with his tongue, earning himself an impatient growl and a rather petulant-sounding stop teasing, Marcus, swallows down the thick, hot member until it bumps at the soft spongy part of his throat. Esca bites on his lip, draws blood almost. Keeps himself from crying out like he wants to and Marcus sucks him in blissfully, moves his head up and down, in tandem with the increasingly frantic stutter of Esca's hips. Marcus's tongue circling and curving around the heated flesh. His hands slide from Esca's refined hips to cup his arse, make him buck violently forwards, fuck Marcus's mouth in earnest now. He chokes a little, shakes off Esca's breathless apologies, as if he thinks he could hurt Marcus, when all Marcus wants is for Esca to use him, to be rough with him, to hurt him a little. Marcus's whines deep in his throat, feels himself grow fat and heavy under his tunic. Already. Too soon, too sensitive.

His earthy green eyes sweep him up, reach Esca's flushed face. He looks so utterly lost with his pinched expression and open, panting mouth.

"Love you, love your goddamned lovely mouth" Esca gasps out, starts talking, words he'd normally deny spilling from his tongue. "So good, so perfect. Your sweet mouth-- ah--ah--so pretty--ah" his voice breaks, stammers like the pace of his hips "--so pretty on you knees--so beautiful, my Marcus--so wonderful, so sweet my Marcus".  
Marcus feels the burn in his cheeks, the burn that ought to be shame but is overwhelming, sharp arousal, can barely hear the obscene, delighted noises he himself must be making around Esca's leaking prick, over the roaring in his ears. He's so happy he could die.

The solid staccato of Esca's hips falters. Marcus can feel how close he is, feels the menacing quiver of Esca's muscles underneath his hands. He anticipates it eagerly, the warm flood of salty come down his throat, moans around Esca at the mere thought of it, presses a palm to relieve his own sore, rigid prick.

"Ah Marcus--Marcus--" Esca sobs out, Marcus can hear the hitch in his breath as the hands in his hair tighten, add that spark of pain to Marcus's pleasure. "I'm going to---I--want to---ahh--Marcus--I want to--  
Marcus wants to give it to Esca whatever it is that Esca wants. He pulls out suddenly and Marcus groans in disapproval, desperate for that one last forceful shove before Esca spends. He parts his lips, eager, when a hot ropes of come hit his mouth, stream across his cheeks, land between his brows and his shocked eyes open wide. Esca jacks himself meanly, slick flesh stroking slick flesh, stares down at Marcus, pupils blown inky black. Marcus can't look away, chest heaving, opening his mouth wider to take it and the embarrassing gasp that escapes him is more that of reverie than surprise.

"Marcus--" Esca says quietly, squeezing himself through his orgasm, the whole stretch of his body shivering with it "Always wanted to paint your perfect mouth--

Marcus moans in encouragement, clenching around Esca's middle with one hand harbouring him through the aftershocks,the other pressing further down onto his burning cock, his balls tight against his body.  
They stay like that for a moment, looking at each other, Marcus still a little entranced, both panting loose. Esca pulls up his breeches and gives Marcus a worn out, lopsided grin.

Absent-mindedly Marcus's tongue sneaks out to lick off a stray bead of come and before he has time to realize what is happening Esca drops down to his knees beside, kissing him hard. Knocking the last of Marcus's breath from him.  
He pulls away, eyes glassy and a little sheepish. His fingers sweep across Marcus's cheek to push come into his mouth. Marcus wraps his his lips around Esca's two fingers, sucks in and Esca winces, fresh arousal piercing sharp in his languid muscle. He licks at Marcus's cheek, cleans him off like a playful kitten.

They again for a quick sweet moment, ironically chaste, just a soft press of lips, with a bare hint of tongue. Esca sighs into his mouth, content. His hand slides down to Marcus's crotch, over his own hand and they rub him together, make Marcus hiss and pant with his need.

"This will have to wait" Esca murmurs, kissing the side of Marcus's mouth placatingly and had Marcus not been so painfully hard he'd have no trouble resisting the urge to throttlethe bastard.  
"See you later" he jumps up, smiling brightly and Marcus watches him swiftly climb the fence, hear the dull thud of feet and knees hitting ground and a muffled 'oumph'.

He curses Esca and his raging hard-on under his breath some more.


End file.
